narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Eight-Tails vs. Sasuke
|image=Sasuke and B clashing.png |english=The Eight-Tails vs. Sasuke |kanji=「八尾」対「サスケ」 |romaji="Hachibi" tai "Sasuke" |episode=143 |shippuden=Yes |watchonlinelink=537076 |opening song=Sign |ending song=For You |arc=Fated Battle Between Brothers |chapters=411, 412, 413, 414, 415 |japanese airdate=January 14, 2010 |english airdate=October 9, 2012 }} Synopsis With his Sword of Kusanagi in hand, Sasuke goes up against Killer B, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails. Killer B, in possession of Suigetsu's Kubikiribōchō, attempts to strike at Sasuke, only for the latter to pin his sword into the ground to balance himself as he kicks Killer B in the neck. Sasuke manages to loosen Killer B's grip on the Kubikiribōchō and returns it to Suigetsu. With the Kubikiribōchō being taken away from him, Killer B unleashes his seven swords and wields them using various parts of his body. Sasuke attempts to hit Killer B with his Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, only for Killer B to infuse his own Lightning Release into his swords, blocking the attack. Sasuke continues to go on the offensive, using his Sharingan to keep track of the swords, but nearly misses Killer B attempting a heel kick; Sasuke avoids the kick but ends up being severely impaled by two of his swords. Karin tells Sasuke to bite her, her chakra healing Sasuke's near-fatal wounds, as Killer B attempts to take the opportunity to kill Sasuke; however, Suigetsu blocks the attack with his Kubikiribōchō. Killer B's Lightning Release swords begin to slice through Suigetsu's blade, but Sasuke recovers enough to use his Chidori to counter Killer B's chakra. As Karin sits out, exhausted from healing Sasuke, the others decide to attack Killer B in tandem, with Suigetsu advising that they not hold back. Killer B manages to use his Disturbance Taijutsu to land a hit on Suigetsu, grinding his fist into the other's chest, only for Suigetsu to trap Killer B's fist with his Hydrification Technique. With Killer B unable to move out of the way, Suigetsu tells Sasuke to hit them both, and Sasuke uses his Chidori on Killer B as he is wet, the water conducting the electricity and shocking both of them. As Killer B lays there dazed, Jūgo attempts to hit him from above, only for Killer B to jump out of the way. The jinchūriki states that he has had enough with the battle and decides to go out for a drink. Using her Mind's Eye of the Kagura technique, Karin spots Killer B's location as Sasuke rushes towards him. Realising that his foes are troublesome, Killer B goes into his Version 1 form, growing chakra tails; Sasuke recalls when Naruto did the same during their battle. Using his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke is able to dodge Killer B's tailed form, only for the jinchūriki to go after the other Taka members. Entering into a partial transformation, Jūgo uses his jet boosters to save himself, Karin, and Suigetsu, though the latter falls into the surrounding body of water. The result of Killer B slamming into the ground causes large clouds of smoke to appear before them. Killer B attempts to rush at Sasuke, who uses his Mangekyo enhanced genjutsu on him. However, Killer B snaps out of the genjutsu instantly and uses his Lightning Release: Lariat to punch Sasuke, rupturing his neck, chest, and his organs. Killer B muses how genjutsu does not work jinchūriki who have complete control of their tailed beast since the beast's chakra could snap the host out of any genjutsu. As Sasuke lays there dying, Jūgo uses his Piston Fist: Style One to punch the jinchūriki and proceeds to use his Cellular Regeneration Ejection to heal Sasuke, claiming that Sasuke would not die from it since he is compatible with the cursed seal; however, the process causes Jūgo to regress in physical age, giving him the appearance of a young child. Meanwhile, Killer B enters into a full transformation, unleashing the Eight-Tailed Ox from within. As he attempts to attacks them, Suigetsu uses the surrounding water to create a form that resembles a demon-like fish, and blocks Killer B's attack. In this form, Suigetsu is able to face the Eight-Tails head on while Sasuke, Karin and Jūgo try to flee. In order to prevent their escape, Killer B fires his Tailed Beast Ball at them, although Suigetsu's form is able to absorb all the damage himself, saving his teammates. Shocked at the fact that Suigetsu was willing to risk his life for him and recalling how Karin and Jūgo had healed him from fatal injuries at their own expense, Sasuke is reminded of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Wanting to protect his teammates, Sasuke's left Sharingan transforms into the Mangekyō and proceeds to use Amaterasu, setting the tailed beast on fire. Killer B attempts to use a tentacle to crush Karin but Sasuke uses his Chidori Sharp Spear to slice the tentacle off; however, another tentacles manages to swat Karin and she is engulfed in the black flames as well. Desperate to save Karin's life, Sasuke's left Mangekyō manages to extinguish the flames, much to his surprise. Realising he can control the flames, Sasuke puts out the Amaterasu, revealing an unconscious Killer B. With his eyes bleeding from using the Mangekyō, Sasuke asks Jūgo to retrieve Karin as well as Killer B. Unbeknownst to them, they are being observed by J and K, two shinobi of Kumogakure. Noticing the Akatsuki robes as well as Sasuke's Uchiha clan crest, and remembering how Yugito Nii, another jinchūriki from their village, was killed by the Akatsuki, the two shinobi decide to report their findings to the Raikage, who happens to be Killer B's brother. Jūgo and Sasuke begin their walk back to their hideout, carrying an unconscious Karin and Killer B, as well as Suigetsu, who has been rendered to a jelly-like state. Jūgo asks if Sasuke is okay physically, as he had lost his Cursed Seal of Heaven in his fight with Itachi and subsequently did not recover completely from said fight. Sasuke admits that he did not expect a fight of such magnitude, but states that at least they managed to succeed in their mission. Credits es:El Ocho Colas vs Sasuke